


Lonely in the Laboratory

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Acrostic, Episode Coda - 84 Past Time, I Just Have So Many Feels, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem reflecting on the feels that lonely Carlos gave me during the 'Hey There, Cecil' segment of episode 84: Past Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely in the Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's meant to be 'Lonely Boy in the Laboratory' but I already wrote it to fit 'Lonely in the Science District' and silly me didn't check the line until after. So let's call this artistic license.

Lest you forget me,  
Ordinary me, simple me,  
Normal me, working away in this  
Extraordinary land.  
Lest you forget me, lest  
You forget me too.

I am still here  
Now and for always

Try to come here, be here,  
Here with me  
Every now and again.

Surely you have a minute for me?  
Cecil, darling  
I am still here. The  
Extraordinary is a fear I do  
Not have. I am  
Carlos, the scientist,  
Endlessly fine.

Desperate I have become to  
Inflict my lonely, sheltered  
Self at your radio haven;  
Trying to be noticed, trying to  
Remember why only  
I have stayed while others left.  
Cecil, oh sweet, I just wanted to say hey  
There, Cecil. Hey


End file.
